Fun
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: Perhaps, just maybe, Lance could tame Silver. He's a dragon tamer after all. Except, Silver just doesn't want to believe that. Mastershipping, SilverXLance. Manga-verse. Oneshot.


Finally, I got around to some mastershipping! This is manga verse, so it's based off Pokemon Special's Silver and Lance. It's explicit because Lance just hits me as so explicit. Point blank, he is such a sexy beast. Silver is reflecting in between his past and present, so it fades back and forth a lot. Silver and Lance are both males by the way, so if you don't like gay sex, go away! Geez!

**XxXx**

**Fun**

Sometimes, there are things that need to be kept as secrets. It's better that way, for everyone. Sometimes, comments just aren't needed. Words traded for the sake of words are pointless and can end up doing more harm than good. Gold always comments on my quietness, but is it any worse than his loudness?

Lance understands my logic. He also tends to live by it the same way I do. That's maybe why I've always found myself close to him. However, he does some things different. I learned that on the night he kissed me. I'd never kissed anyone before, and it was more of a shock than anything else. However, once you get used to it, it's actually sort of nice. At first I didn't want anything to do with kissing anyone, so Lance didn't push me as I violently shoved him away, stumbling back. Then my curiosity got the best of me, and I let him kiss me again. I've been discovering loneliness isn't always nice.

I don't love Lance, and I'm sure he doesn't love me, but I enjoy his company, and he enjoys having me around as well. And… the sex isn't bad either…

W-We've done it a few times, but that's because that first time was so amazing. I never knew it was possible for anything to feel so good. He just kept touching me all over though, and his hands started to go lower but it felt too good for me to ask him to stop. I couldn't think straight as he removed our clothes and before I knew it, he slid a finger into me. I… it was so embarrassing…

But, it felt so amazing. I couldn't help pushing down onto the digit, moaning his name. He pushed it in and out of me until it couldn't satisfy me enough, then he added another finger. He used them to brush against my prostrate. It all seems a blur of pleasure now. The most vivid memory is simply Lance, his smell, his touch, his voice giving me husky encouragement and promises of even better feelings.

When I was so close that I was about to cum, Lance pulled his fingers away, which felt awful. He scooped me into his arms and took me to his chamber. I could have thought straight, I almost told him not to—it wasn't like he didn't give me the chance to speak up. However, I didn't, I couldn't. I wanted this so badly. I've always denied myself the indulgence before, and now I needed Lance to…indulge me.

I've never been naked in front of anyone's eyes before, but Lance soothed my nervous embarrassment with soft encouraging words. He kissed my lips and neck, nipped at my shoulders, and r-ran his tongue over my nipples. One thing I clearly remembered was how badly my member ached as he teased and pleasured me, yet he wouldn't touch me there yet.

The frustration and desperation got so bad that I desperately grabbed his hand, trying to place it against my erection. "Not yet," he whispered, pulling his hand from my mine.

"_Ugh, Please!"_

"Not yet, Silver. Relax."

I felt ready to scream in frustration. Then I stiffened as something cracked in the darkness. Lance was doing something. "Sssh," he whispered, pulling me into his arms.

"Wha—a-aah!"

Slick digits slid into me. I dug my nails deep into his shoulder, choking out his name. It felt so good, but my cock was aching even worse. He positioned me on my knees. I swallowed nervously. I wasn't scared, just… nervous. Only a little nervous.

"I'm sorry Silver, but this will hurt," he whispered.

I couldn't help the nervousness growing.

"Are you sure?" he asked me softly.

"Yes," I uttered softly. I wasn't a stranger to pain, and so far it really hadn't been painful at all. I… trusted Lance.

His fingers slid into me again, this time three. It didn't hurt, it was tight, but that was not a bad thing. I pushed down onto them eagerly, panting. I was desperate to cum. I squeezed my eyes closed. I felt his hand in between my legs, still not touching my cock, but gently touching my testes. It wasn't a good feeling, but it didn't hurt. I knew Lance wouldn't hurt me, but I still felt nervous being touched there.

He pulled his hand away finally and I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "You okay?" he whispered softly, sounding almost amused. He was testing me to see how much I trusted him.

I just gave a nod in the almost pitch black darkness, but we could faintly see each other.

I was so lost in the pleasure and desperation. It all felt like some crazy lightheaded dream. Lance pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply, touching me more. I couldn't stand holding back any longer. I needed it so badly.

I'm sure he understood as I was probably begging him desperately. I can't remember.

He pulled me into his arms so our chests were together and so I was straddling his lap. He lifted me up slightly and touched himself to my entrance. The cracking sound came again and I realized it was a tube of lubricant he was opening. He slicked up his cock and my entrance even more.

"Slid down according to how it feels for you," he instructed.

I didn't need to be told twice. Still, I was frightened, and I hesitated. Then I carefully pushed down on it. It wouldn't go in. "A bit harder," Lance uttered softly, encouragingly. Lance hadn't gotten any pleasure out of this yet. I realized nervously how much his cock must have been aching.

I slid down harder, and it finally broke into me. I'd been pushing down, and it slid almost completely into me, or at least that's what it felt like. Lance said later that it was only about two inches in out of his eight inch length. I gasped at it though. It hurt. I didn't know it would hurt as much as it did. I choked out in pain, desperately digging my nails into Lance's back. He held me tightly, softly whispering comforting words.

It felt like fire burning me, the pain in areas so sensitive and odd and billowing out to my whole body. Lance was panting softly; he gently pushed my hips down until he was completely sheathed into me. That only intensified the pain. I even felt hot tears in my eyes.

Lance gently eased me onto my back, kissing me and touching me, whispering how good it was going to feel once I adjusted to his size. He wrapped his hand around my softened member, his fingers and hand working the sensitive flesh at just the right pace. He thrust gently into me, then out, then in. It felt so good when he pulled out, but right before he left my entrance, he'd always slam back in and the fire would lick at me. Through the fiery pain though, the spasms of pleasure from his hand stroking my cock mixed in.

I found myself begging him to go faster after a while. My breath kept eluding me, and pain melted into full pleasure. It still hurt sort of, but it was a good kind of hurt. He'd slam in so deep, and it would hurt horribly, only to melt into intense pleasure. It was the most amazing experience of my life. He pulled out much to my distaste though.

I found myself roughing being positioned on my knees. Lance's arms locked tightly around my waist. He pushed himself back into me, fucking me as hard as he could. He told me later I was screaming in pleasure.

He rubbed my shoulders, kissed and bit at my neck, and fucked me until I couldn't stand it any longer. When he ran his hands over my body, it was pure magic. My skin was incredibly sensitive, and his touch alone was enough to send me over the edge.

"Are you close?" he panted, sounding extremely close himself.

"Yeah," I choked out, "but I don't want it to end."

"We can do this again," Lance offered, his arms locking around my waist again. He grabbed my cock. Oh Arceus it was so sensitive! I almost came just from that simple touch! "Cum for me, Silver," he whispered, fucking me as fast and as hard as he could, stroking me at a rapid pace.

I couldn't stand it. The desire kept building, and building. I needed to release my seed. I couldn't take it any longer. J-Just a bit more. A-Ah, there! Oh, Arcues! Harder!

I've touched myself on rare occasions, and I've had a few dreams, but neither recently. This climax was the first one I'd ever been given by another person's hand. This was sex, not just stoking myself really quick to make my body shut up. This was solely for pleasure. It was amazing. I never knew my climax could feel so absolutely amazing. On top of that, Lance's seed exploded within me as well. Knowing that he was feeling so much pleasure from me… it just added.

It was the most amazing climax ever, but it completely drained me. Satisfied and exhausted, I collapsed.

Lance gently ran his hands up and down my back, he placed a few kisses all over me, and then finally he collapsed beside me. "How was your first time?" he asked me softly, turning onto his side to gaze at me.

I smiled weakly. "I never knew it could feel so good," I uttered softly, nuzzling into his arms. I could feel Lance's seed inside me, and my own slightly slick between my legs and on my stomach. Ugh. The high was wearing off, and I was completely exhausted, as well as stretched out. I fell asleep in Lance's arms almost immediately.

The next morning I woke up completely alone, aching, content, and covered in love bites. I'm serious, there had to have been thirty of them scattered across my neck and shoulders. There were some on my collar bone and my back, too.

I sat up weakly, cringing in pain. I desperately wanted a shower; unfortunately the Whirl Islands wouldn't have a shower for me to steal. I sighed softly. Things were too good to be true. Lance probably took advantage of me and had abandoned me. I wouldn't take it back though. That had been an experience I wanted to remember. It was probably best he'd left me, anyway.

I glanced around for my clothes. Oh great. They were in the entrance room.

I carefully got up onto shaky legs, wrapping a blanket around myself because of the chill and to save what was left of my dignity. It was painful to walk, but I managed to.

I made my way into the main room to collect my clothes, and I flushed when Lance's gaze fell on me. "You're awake," he said in surprised, clicking off his pokegear and immediately hanging up on whoever he had been talking to.

I gave a small nod, looking around for my clothes. Lance held them up to me. "I was going to bring them in for you," he offered. I blushed and gazed nervously at the ground. "Are you sore?" he asked, not unkindly, but still in his usual serious manner.

"Yeah, it won't last long though, I hope," I replied, my voice coming out shakier than I thought.

Lance frowned. "I'm not sure." I was surprised when he suddenly effortlessly pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I need to pick up something for you to eat and some medicine for your pain. Why are you blushing so much, Silver?" He sounded like he was amused with teasing me. Ugh, jerk.

"I…I… w-why do you care so much?" I managed to get out. Not that I didn't like it.

He chuckled softly. "It's the least I can do. I hurt you last night; I need to get you some medicine to make you feel better. Silver, whether you like it or not, you're my lover now."

I swallowed weakly. Weren't lovers… in love?

We don't love each other, do we? We are more of… acquaintances with benefits. Still, he takes care of me. He's always considerate when he takes me, never just using me for his pleasure. So, that's why I always keep stumbling back to him, blush across my face, shyly kissing him.

It isn't love. Of course not. However it is really… fun.

**XxXx**

Hope _you_ found that fun! I tried to have Silver sounding a little shy as he recapped. There was even Silver's traditional denial, although Lance was apt enough to get Silver in his bed rather quickly. Sucks for Gold. Well, review please and give me your thoughts and suggestions!


End file.
